


very merry christmas

by monsternights



Series: fratboy 'verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Santa 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/pseuds/monsternights
Summary: the one where Keith gets his Christmas present. (Spoiler: it’s Shiro’s dick)





	very merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caeulio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caeulio/gifts).



> Happy Hoelidays and Merry Fratmas! 
> 
> I really just wanted Keith to get his gift and Shiro to get wRECKED. And this is dedicated to my dear Narc @fbmstar, for our discord Secret Santa, who asked for daddy kink and college AU. So here’s ~900 words of porn for you, babe.

Shiro was having an absolutely lovely dream. Keith was blowing him and it was hot and wet and sloppy, just how he liked it. But then the sunlight was filtering through his windows and he could hear soft jazzy holiday music playing quietly from his speakers and he jolted upon realizing that Keith  _ was _ under their blankets doing  _ exactly _ what he had been dreaming. His startled moan filled the room as his hands found Keith’s hair.    
  
“K–Keith,” he gasped. He heard a chuckle from beneath the covers and seconds later his boyfriend’s face appeared, lips swollen red and chin spit-slicked.    
  
“Good morning. I hope you don’t mind, but I was too excited to open my  _ present _ to wait for you.”    
  
Shiro felt his whole body burn with embarrassment even as he laughed breathlessly. What on earth possessed him to...to do... _ that? _   
  
He told Keith as much.    
  
“Something to do with the two empty bottles of bourbon I spied next to the eggnog container on the counter, I reckon.” Keith continued to work Shiro’s dick in his hand as he ducked down to bite a bruise onto the tattoo at Shiro’s hip. “But no matter. I was a very good boy and waited patiently and I want my present now.” He dipped his head to swipe his tongue across Shiro’s wet tip and suckled lightly on the crown.    
  
“Whatever you want, baby. You’re right, you have been so, so good for me.”   
  


Shiro yanked Keith up and onto his lap, catching him in a messy kiss. Keith was in naught but his underwear and Shiro almost died at the sight of Keith’s erection that was straining against the front of his briefs, a wet spot already blooming there. He wasted no time, immediately dipping his hands down the back and kneading his cheeks. When his fingers slipped on something slick, he probed then further and gasped when he reached the source. 

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Shiro breathed in awe. “Did you get yourself ready for me?” He pressed his finger into Keith’s hole, the digit sinking in with no resistance. 

 

Keith blushed crimson and nodded. “I told you I couldn’t wait.” He moaned sharply when Shiro pressed two fingers in to the second knuckle without warning, tugging lightly on his rim. Shiro couldn’t help but then reclaim Keith’s mouth with his own, swallowing the breathy sounds that he was making as his fingers explored further. Keith cried out and tightened his grip on the short hairs of Shiro’s undercut when his fingers glanced against his prostate. 

 

“Fuck,  _ daddy _ . Right there,” he whined and rolled his hips down onto Shiro’s hand. It took a massive amount of Shiro’s willpower to not come then and there at Keith’s words, his body lighting up with arousal. He’d only managed to work Keith up enough a few times to get him to  _ that _ level. He brought his free hand up to weave into Keith’s hair. He pulled sharply and started to mouth at Keith’s neck, biting and licking into the delicate skin there. 

 

“Now, please. Please,” Keith begged, scrabbling at his underwear to try and get them off. Shiro pulled his fingers out and helped Keith wiggle out of his briefs and reseat himself astride Shiro’s lap. Keith reached to the side and dug under his pillow to extract a bottle of lube and a condom. 

 

It was a frantic few moments of getting the condom on Shiro and him slicked up and Keith just  _ had _ to steal another kiss. He felt as if the only thing keeping him tied to this world was the feeling of licking into Shiro’s mouth and the delicious bite of Shiro’s fingers on his thighs as shifted to align himself with Keith’s entrance. 

 

Shiro lifted Keith’s hips and brought him down slowly onto his lap. His cock dragged with delicious slowness as he pressed inside. Keith let his head loll back, arching his spine and spreading his knees wider to accommodate Shiro.    
  
“Goddamn, I know this started off as a joke, but baby i’m serious when I say your ass is a fucking  _ gift _ .” Shiro groaned as he snapped his hips up. Keith sighed and swiveled his hips.    
  
“I love my p–present, daddy,” Keith mewled as Shiro picked up the pace of his thrusts. “It’s the g–gift that keeps on  _ giving _ .”

  
“You take it so well.” Keith flushed a pretty red all the way down to his chest. Shiro reached one of his hands to pinch at a pink, pebbled nipple. “And you look so  _ pretty _ like this, baby,” he cooed in Keith’s ear as he nailed directly into his prostate.

 

Keith cried out and he was coming, shooting hot streaks of come all over himself and Shiro. The fluttering spasms of Keith’s hole around Shiro’s dick as he came down from his orgasm with a softly sighed  _ daddy  _ had Shiro following him close behind, coming so hard his vision whited out. 

 

Keith collapsed forward onto Shiro, who in turn dropped back onto the bed cradling his boneless boyfriend to his chest. They lay there for a few minutes, sweat cooling and breathing hard. Shiro could feel more than hear Keith humming along with whatever song was playing through the speakers and he couldn’t help the overwhelming joy that flooded his heart. 

 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Shiro murmured into Keith’s hair. Keith lifted up onto his elbows so he could look at Shiro. He pressed a kiss to his mouth and smiled. 

 

“I’ve got some things downstairs under the tree for you, but none of them are quite as spectacular as this,” he said wryly and grinned when Shiro flushed. 

 

“However,” he continued, “we’re going to have to find some more gift-giving holidays to celebrate. Because this is  _ definitely _ going to be on my list every year.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @monster_nights


End file.
